weekyle15s_the_new_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Meteora Butterfly
Meteora Butterfly is the hybrid daughter of Eclipsa and Globgor and is the main antagonist in the Family Origins Story Arc. Appearance As the headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses, Meteora, then known as Miss Heinous, had pale white skin and short, curly white hair with gray sides. She wore a purple Victorian era-style dress with black sleeves, light gray gloves, black earrings, and black high-heeled boots underneath her dress. She had a mole on her right cheek, and a long, pointed nose. Whenever she lost her poise, periwinkle blue club-like marks appeared on her cheeks. In "Heinous", she wears makeup to conceal said marks, her hair is messier, and her dress is tattered due to her currently being homeless. She also wore pale red lipstick and black mascara. At the end of "Monster Bash", she gains several monster-like characteristics: yellow eyes, sharp teeth, pointy ears, and a scaly left arm. At the end of "Skooled!", she becomes even more monster-like: a slightly burlier physique, short black horns, slitted pupils with light yellow sclerae, reddish forearms and legs with dark red tiger stripes, and a thin red tail. Her thick white curly hair also grows longer, now reaching to her waist and eliminating the grey sides with her dress shredded up due to her monster transformation. As of "Tough Love", Meteora has grown to considerable size and bears a close resemblance to her father Globgor with her entire body becoming purple with darker purple stripes. At the end of "Conquer", Meteora is reverted back to an infant. She has magenta eyes with slitted pupils, a small patch of curly light purple hair, clawed fingers and toes, pale red-tipped ears, and a thin dark purple tail with a plume of light purple fur. She also no longer has a mole. Personality When first introduced, Miss Heinous wants to strictly control bad behavior in wayward princesses, forcing them to act like "proper" princesses with no individuality of their own. Toward the end of her debut episode, Miss Heinous struggles to contain her individuality once she loses control of her emotions, and club-shaped marks appear on her cheeks. In her first appearance, she had a habit of second-guessing her choices of words, questioning whether they were appropriate for the situation. In her third appearance, Miss Heinous has been shown to have become deeply unhinged, desiring gruesome vengeance against Marco, and even wanting the entire multiverse to fear her. She also seems to have developed a motherly attachment to Rasticore, coddling his regenerating arm. In "Monster Bash", Miss Heinous starts to remember her original identity after seeing her old nursery and insists that Gemini refer to her as Meteora. "Skooled!" shows that Meteora suffers from some abandonment issues, demonstrated from the way she reacts to Rasticore's attempt to quit his job as her bodyguard. This may be the result of her particular upbringing by the robotic headmistress St. Olga. From "Tough Love" onward, Meteora becomes obsessed with reclaiming her birthright of the throne of Mewni, being willing to crush anyone who tries to stop her. She has even grown more mentally unstable, becoming cruel and sadistic without a care of destroying the very kingdom she sought to reclaim. Following her reversion into an infant, she acts in much the same way as any baby. Magic & Abilities * Hybrid physiology: As the child of a monster and a Mewman, Meteora displays the traits of both species. Upon embracing her monster side, her appearance changes to more closely resemble a monster's. By the time Moon and Eclipsa find her in "Tough Love", she greatly resembles her father in size and appearance. * Size alteration: Meteora possesses the same size-altering ability as her father Globgor, though it is unclear if she has any control over this ability. * Superhuman strength: Meteora can lift and throw a carriage a considerable distance, leap several feet in the air, and land hard enough to smash the ground. She is also strong enough to send St. Olga flying with a punch, smash through stone walls, and rip off Pony Head's horn with little difficulty. * Enhanced speed and reflexes: Meteora can move faster than an average person, quickly climb through a window with Gemini on her back, and incapacitated Princess Arms with little effort. * Superhuman endurance: Meteora can survive a robot heart's explosion virtually unharmed, while a similar explosion destroyed Rasticore again. She can also withstand a barrage of magical energy from Moon and survived being trapped in the Underworld by Tom. * Prehensile tail: Similar to Tom, Meteora's tail functions as an additional limb, shown when she used it to silence Gemini. * Decelerated aging: At over 300 years old, Meteora has a longer-than-average lifespan, mainly from stealing the youth of other princesses. * Innate magic: Like all Butterflys, Meteora possesses magic within herself, using it to open her nursery in the Monster Temple. She also makes use of this magic in "Tough Love", as eye beams that break apart the ground on contact. As of "Meteora's Lesson", Meteora has begun learning how to "dip down" with Glossaryck's help. In "Gone Baby Gone", teenage Meteora has mastered her Ultimate Magic Form and become proficient enough at spell-casting to put up a fight against Star. * Soul absorption: Meteora's eye beams also possess the ability to steal others' souls and add their life force to her own. Similar to Toffee's magic absorption, it usually leaves its victims in a lifeless state with pitch black eyes. The more souls she consumes, the stronger she becomes, as seen when she attempts to steal all of Tom's souls. Only when Meteora is defeated, or by her own accord, will the afflicted return to normal. * Wall climbing: In "Butterfly Follies" and "Cornonation", baby Meteora can crawl along walls and the ceiling. * Body contortion: In "Butterfly Follies" and "Meteora's Lesson", baby Meteora can turn her head 180 degrees. Weapons None. Family * Eclipsa Butterfly (Mother) * Globgor (Father) * Festivia (Half-Sister) Voice Actress * Jessica Walter * Tress MacNeille (young) * Bryana Salaz (teen) * Kari Wahlgren (infant) Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Single Category:Humans Category:Mewmans Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Reformed Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Former Adults Category:Infants Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Butterfly Family